


we got the same heartbeat

by missjmelville



Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buckley-Diaz family, Christopher is president of the Evan Buckley Defense Squad, Evan Buckley Week, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: If there were an Evan Buckley Defence Squad, Christopher would be the president.Christopher’s voice rung out across the playground, angry and shrill. Eddie turned his head just in time to catch Chris throwing a rather large stick at a man that had seemingly stopped to have a chat.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673923
Comments: 22
Kudos: 528





	we got the same heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> For Evan Buckley Week 2020 Day 1 on tumblr, the prompt for writers was "That's my family," + fluff. I think I did okay. Title from Imagine Dragons 'Love'.

“That’s my family, you butthead!” Christopher’s voice rung out across the playground, angry and shrill. Eddie turned his head just in time to catch Chris throwing a rather large stick at a man that had seemingly stopped to have a chat.

“Christopher!” Eddie yelled as he got up to go to his son, Buck trailing along behind him looking anxious, “We don’t throw things at people,” his eyes still on his son, Eddie turned to apologise to the man who had… disappeared. He shrugged it off and crouched down to where Christopher was sitting at the edge of the sandpit. The little boy looked down, avoiding his father’s gaze but his hands were clenched into fists and his small body was trembling lightly.

Buck seemed to notice Christopher’s posture before Eddie did, Buck rested his hand on Eddie’s shoulder and they traded a glance. Eddie shrugged and moved slightly to make room for Buck who crouched down next to him. Christopher peeked up at them both timidly as if expecting his father to yell more.

“Chris, buddy, what was all that about?” Buck smoothed a hand through the boy’s hair softly, as Chris leaned into the touch seeking comfort. Eddie stayed silent beside them, letting Buck do his thing. Chris lifted his head then, his face in a scowl, neither Buck nor Eddie had ever seen him look so angry before.

“That man said mean things about you and daddy,” his little body trembled again, almost as if the rage was too much for his small frame to contain. Before either of them could speak, Chris continued, sobs slowly escaping as his anger turned to frustration and sadness.

“He said,” _hic_ “that you deserved to go to hell,” _hic_ “for loving my daddy,” Chris’s eyes welled with tears and he flung himself into Buck’s arms well and truly crying now. Muffled from where he was squished into Buck’s chest, they could just barely make out his next words of _”I don’t want you to go to hell Bucky”_.

Buck looked at Eddie, eyes wide, no matter how at a loss for words he was, he wasn’t going to deny Christopher the comfort he so sorely needed. He wrapped his arms around Chris and held him tight, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“It’s okay buddy, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. I’m not going anywhere, I’m never going to leave you,” over Chris’s head Eddie gave Buck a soft smile, eyes shining as he pulled them both into a hug with Chris sandwiched between them.

Later when they’re back home, curled up on the couch together, Chris snuggled up between them as the credits roll on their impromptu Buckley-Diaz movie night movie, Eddie turns to Buck and smiles softly.

“You’d never leave me too, right?” He whispers over a sleeping Christopher’s head, his eyes bright reflecting the light from the TV, shadows flickering around him.  
“Eddie, you couldn’t get rid of me if you tried,” he reaches over and clasps Eddie’s hand in his, fingers interlocking, “I’m a lifelong commitment, like a puppy,” he adds and it takes a lot of effort for Eddie not to laugh aloud and wake his son up, _their_ son.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Eddie replies and brings their linked hands up so he can press a kiss to the back of Buck’s hand. If Buck blushes, no one can tell in the darkness of the room, this is it for him, his family, his forever. He’s the luckiest man alive.


End file.
